


《Never come back》

by M_alanore



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Tanz der vampire - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_alanore/pseuds/M_alanore
Summary: They say，once upon time there are kids die in that castle.他们说，曾经有一个孩子死在那座古堡里。





	《Never come back》

**Author's Note:**

> They say，once upon time there are kids die in that castle.
> 
> 他们说，曾经有一个孩子死在那座古堡里。

群山之中，城堡那锋利异常又亘古不变的视线审视了每一个到访者。纵使阿尔弗雷德的内心早已得到平静，他依旧会讶异，以及深深爱恋那些枯败的藤蔓。

离开古堡的这几年——大概几十年。阿尔弗雷德游历在人世之间难免心怀怨念。一切事物都变得不太一样，他的眼睛可以清楚的看见月华的流动，一根根银丝倾泻而下，此等奇观吸引他为此驻足。而夜晚，那些破败的雕像同烛光一起闪烁，带来了属于夜之使者专属的幻美。随后小阿从心底燃起的火焰足以杀死一个新生的孩童，对鲜血的渴望反复灼烧着他的胃。  
他就这样，抱着对自己新身份的迷茫与不认可中上了路。本性总在太阳升起之前忠诚的将他带入昏暗之处，当然这个本性不止帮助了他逃离危险之中。  
新的城市，新的受害者，带来新的恐慌。刚开始的时候他还有些许生疏，在第一个受害者发出哀嚎的夜晚。小阿扑在那人身上，浑身使劲。没有技巧的捕猎让猎物的苦难被无限放大。  
猎物那模糊不清，绝望的呼叫。阿尔弗雷德因为感同身受的剧痛而颤动。小阿与猎物一起，共同发出叹息。  
猎物的尸体躺在那里，手指微微弯曲，摩挲着大理石地面。阿尔弗雷德恐慌的起身，他感到一种奇异的，让他心烦意乱的寂静，这几乎使他窒息。下一刻，小阿他又尸体肩并肩的躺着，他什么也听不见，鲜血短暂的温暖了他的躯体，却让着早已无法跳动的心脏坠入深渊。一切就好像被吸进一口枯井，连万知的上帝都不逃其中，这是噩梦吗？亦或者这就是永恒？  
他想起古堡里死去的孩子。想起那儿爬满藤蔓，被风霜腐蚀布满铁锈的雕花铁门。阿尔弗雷德曾两度站在门前，第一次好奇战胜了恐惧。

“昨晚，有人溜进我的梦境。”黑暗之中，有声音在呼唤阿尔弗雷德。他的夜访者潜入卧室。  
“小阿，”夜访者在他耳边低声说，“我想请你试一试，用我的双眼在这个世界上遨游。”  
月光从帘缝中透了进来，不多却足以让人看清来访者的相貌，金色的长发被一条黑色的绸带束缚。阿尔弗雷德不敢做声，心却在激烈的跳动。  
“此次之后，若你愿意我可以给你永恒的生命。”他屏息低语，“只要一次就好，我给你带来欢愉。”  
“只要点一点头，小阿。”夜访者靠近阿尔弗雷德，俯身撑在他面前，头凑到阿尔弗雷德的脖颈之间轻嗅，几缕发丝垂落下来触及肌肤，他突然全身哆嗦，对于危险他从来无处可躲。  
抬头看着夜访者，小阿他想他应该是点头了。  
随后感到冰冷的手指划过他的喉结，沿着领口向下拉去。小阿又惊慌失措的抬起手，却被人单手压制到头顶。  
“赫伯特。”月光给夜访者的唇上抹了一层白霜，“小阿，我叫赫伯特。”  
随后赫伯特褪下了两人最后的遮羞布。夜访者尽情的享受小阿的火热，他每一次的颤抖，带着鼻音轻泣。  
“看见了吗，小阿？”赫伯特一个挺腰，将自己深深的留在里面，“有听见那些闪烁的星光吗？”  
屋内突然的色彩淹没了小阿。  
“夜晚在诉说世间的秘密。”赫伯特捏住他的脖子，“睁开你的双眼便可以共享这些，你会爱上他们的。”  
他睁开眼，从此陷入赫伯特的漩涡，灵魂颤抖着拥抱暴风雨。

“梦境里那人告诉我，到森林里去。到森林里去！”  
当阿尔弗雷德站在森林中那个雕花铁门前，心口有一种东西想要跳跃出来，对黑暗的恐怖早已深深的刻在所有人的肋骨上。但是黑暗在诱惑，昨夜他短暂的听见黑暗中的哭声，癫狂的脚步声，喧闹以及各种虚情假意的谎言。夜访者告诉他只需要敞开，就能听见一切。  
黑暗中有一双眼在注视他。小阿的内心陷入的剧烈的纠结之中，他一边害怕进入，那个声音却一直在诱惑他。  
森林的风帮他打开了大门。

“来吧我的孩童，来拥抱我，我将是你永久的回响。”  
“你将会成为黑夜的子民，从你的死亡到诞生，从此之后到永恒，你将永远都是。你的血管里将会流淌他人的血液，用尖利的獠牙夺取生命。”  
“在我们的国度，你的欲望就是生存的目的，粉碎所有的枷锁，你的猎物将无法逃脱明目张胆的陷阱。在这个国度，不存在对黑夜的恐惧。”  
赫伯特站在台阶之上，看着小阿，“抛弃那些重担，你会爱上这些的。”

“我在追寻自由。”阿尔弗雷德颤抖着开口，“但我发现追逐他会让我付出一切。”  
“值得吗？”  
赫伯特伸手拉住他，“你已经走的太远了。所以一切都是值得的。”  
“我，愿意从此怀抱黑暗。”突然阿尔弗雷德被大力的推倒，脖侧有尖锐的东西刺入，过了好久他才反应过来是牙齿。鲜血快速的流逝，他的眼前突然黑了下来，心脏的跳动开始带来剧烈的疼痛。  
“我……”  
话还没说完就被赫伯特打断。“嘘，你正在经历死亡，随后我将给你带来新生。”  
他感到自己在死亡，但死亡的过程却如此的美妙，黑暗之中，小阿看见自己幻想中的大海，浪潮从沙石中褪去。水中的生物在叽叽喳喳，很轻。他突然感到一阵干渴，大海是他最后的希望。踉踉跄跄的扑过去啜吸，鱼儿们的窃窃私语逐渐变的清晰。

“小阿，你感受到什么了吗？”赫伯特起身，眯着眼看向自己的杰作，“这是不是就是自由的意思，当你再没有任何束缚。”  
“你已经远远抛弃了世俗的枷锁。”

阿尔弗雷德站起身，一把推开赫伯特，这是他第二次面对雕花铁门。

他这次逃开了，抱着对自己获得新生的恐惧，来不及再看一眼那扇印刻记忆中的铁门。


End file.
